Together
by castielslittlebitch
Summary: Scarlet hates her job in hell, and only Victoria, her vessel, can ease her turmoil when she returns from hell once a month. That's when Victoria realizes that there's more then friendship between the two. Rated T for light language and sexual content. Brief part about Bela. A Scartoria! Story. They are OC's of mine


Just to let you know, this is about two OC's I made, so it really has nothing to do with the other characters of Supernatural. If you wanna read a story about the Winchesters or someone else, then this is NOT the story you're looking for.

Scarlet grimaced as she sent the hellhounds in after another soul on earth. She hated her job, sometimes. In a matter of minutes the hellhounds were running out of the Watchers Pools, dragging some poor guy into hell. She forced the hellhounds back into their cage, then waited while holding onto the guy tightly for the demon who took the human souls to the Rack.

The guy had now started to scream, and Scarlet covered his mouth with one of her scarred hands, muffling the sound. "If you don't shut up, I will be forced to kill you over and over again in a slow, painful way, until you find that you no longer have any lungs. Do you understand me or not?" She hissed to him, seeing the demon who brought the souls to the Rack starting to come over.

The demon (she had no idea what it's name was) roughly grabbed the guys shoulders, stabbing its claws deep into them. The demon then dragged the man into the direction of the Rack, and pretty soon Scarlet heard another scream join the several millions that sounded from the Rack.

She had been on it, and it was the worst kind of torture she had ever been through before. Words couldn't describe how horrible, how bloody, how horrifying it was. Scarlet looked back down into the Watchers Pools and saw another picture come up, showing a woman with brown hair and dark eyes in a motel room, crying hysterically on the phone. _Crap..._Scarlet thought. The woman was Bella, a tricky, annoying, and somewhat sexy woman who looked around for rare objects (in other words, stole them) and sold them for a lot of money.

Scarlet sighed, then opened the hellhounds cages. They raced into the Pools, which acted as portals to Earth. She had only meet Bella once, and she had nearly killed the bitchy woman, except that Scarlet had stepped into a devils trap, making Bella get away.

She saw the hellhounds race out from the Pools, dragging Bella along with them. She shoved the hellhounds into their cages, and waited some more for the demon to come by to 'collect' Bella. Scarlet doubted the woman would even recognize her, as her phsyical appearance changed drastically once she stepped into hell.

Her body was covered in bloodied bandages, and her hair was long and black and dripping with human blood. Her skin was tan, and a pair of black, dragonic wings were folded neatly on her back. A black, snake-like tail was wrapped around her left, black boot, and a scar ran through her right eye all the way down to her shoulder in a wicked curve.

Scarlet grabbed Bellas shoulders to hold her in place, slightly surprised that the woman wasn't screaming yet. "Welcome to hell," she said to Bella. The woman looked up at Scarlet with _those eyes. _Not the oh-crap-I'm-in-hell eyes, but the please-save-me-from-hell-I-need-to-still-do-something-on-Earth kind of eyes.

"Sorry, but you're not gonna be going back to Earth, unless some angel decides to rescue you, which I doubt would ever happen." Scarlet was surprised at the hatred in her own voice, and she instantly regretted it. She hated how hell changed her in such a drastic way. "Please...you've got to help me get out of here. I'll give you anything, anything that you want. Just get me out of here!" Bella nearly screamed.

"Sorry, Bella, but it's my job to make sure no one escapes."

Bella looked into Scarlet eyes once more, as if searching for something. Then: "Bloody hell. Scarlet."

"You've got to get me out of here, Scarlet. Please..." The demon then came for Bella, who had started to scream for Scarlet to help her get out of hell, and then Scarlet was left alone for once in her entire 'day' of hell. She looked into the Watchers Pools and thought of Victoria, and instantly an image of the British girl popped up on the Pools surface. She knew she would see Victoria dead, because it had been more then five hundred years since Victoria had first met Scarlet.

Scarlet sighed, then decided to finish her job after the next person had come out from the Pools. When the person came out, screaming, Scarlet did the same exact drill she had done with the man. After the person was taken away she left hell, shooting up to earth and to her Victoria.

Scarlet was now with Victoria in the motel that they were staying in, and now everything felt somewhat...normal. She saw Bellas face flash in front of her, and she looked over to the side. Why didn't she even say something a little nice to the bitch?

"Scarlet, what's wrong?" Victoria asked. The British girl reminded Scarlet of a little kid who was fascinated at every single little thing, including the carpeting and paint on the walls of the motels that they stayed at. _It's nothing_, Scarlet told Victoria, not wanting her vessel to know about what she had done in hell.

"There is obviously something going on here."

_It has nothing to do with you. _

"Everything that has to do with you, has to do with me."

_You shouldn't worry about me_, Scarlet said, trying to end the conversation.

Thankfully Victoria stopped trying to make Scarlet open up to her, and there was a silence between the two of them. Then Victoria asked in a small voice, "Is it...is it normal for a girl to love another girl?"

Scarlet froze inside. This was...Victoria wasn't asking..._that_ question, right?

_Well...there's people like that out here on earth. _

"So it's common, right?"

_...Yeah. _

"Okay, then."

Scarlet was still frozen inside. Sure, she loved Victoria, but at the same she loved Cas, which was something that he didn't really seem to notice, which didn't surprise her at all. "Scarlet?" Victoria asked, still in that small voice. "Yeah?" Scarlets heart would've been beating at a frantic pace if she had had one.

"I...I love you."

_And the bomb is released_, Scarlet thought to herself, shielding her thoughts from Victorias.

"I mean...not like the friendly love, but in the...well, in the _love _love."

_I know...but it won't work out. _

"I know that you have another body, Scarlet."

_Yeah, but that's still in-_

"Please...Scarlet..."

Bellas face flashed in front of her once more, screaming for a final chance of freedom. Scarlet felt as if she were made of ice, cold and unmovable. _You won't want me when I'm in my true form, Victoria. You'll be scared of me, haunted by me...I might end up hurting you in more then one way. _

"I don't care. Without you, whenever you leave for hell and I go to my heaven, I'm always alone in a castle with a wonderful garden, and everything inside is so beautiful, but I'm always alone, by myself in a castle. And then I realized that the reason all of my marriages failed back then, was because I had never _loved _any of them. Sure, Edward was nice to be with, but he didn't...he didn't complete me."

_And I complete you?_

"Yes."

Scarlet took an uneeded breath, then she said, _You might feel a little weird when I leave you. Don't worry; I'll be keeping you alive. I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway, and I'm sorry if I scare you away from me for an eternity. _Scarlet then left Victoria and transformed into her true self in front of Victoria. As she stood there she wondered what exactly the girl was thinking.

When she was done transforming into the monster she was she waited for Victoria to say something, to say anything. After waiting what seemed to be an eternity but was only a matter of minutes Victoria went over to Scarlet and said, tracing the demons lips with her thumb, "You are beautiful in a fantastic way, and I love you for who you are, not what you are."

Scarlet took in another breath of unnecessary air, then kissed Victoria, grabbing the human girls back with her clawed hands.

Pretty soon Scarlet was pressed against the wall, cracks growing from where Victoria had pushed her. "I...love you," the demon gasped as Victoria tore off her shirt, revealing a black lace bra. Now Victoria was the one against the wall, and her left leg was wrapped around Scarlets waist, and Scarlets hands were rubbing all over Victorias curved body, trying to be as gentle as possible so she wouldn't hurt the human in any way.

Victoria opened her eyes as the sun peeked out from the horizon. She pushed herself onto her elbows, then saw the room. It was seriously trashed up. There were several dents in the walls, and all that was left of the furniture was a jagged pile of ruined pieces of metal and wood. The beds sheets were ripped, and jagged holes were torn in them.

She saw Scarlet come out form the bathroom, and then the demon saw her looking at the trashed room in surprise. Victoria then looked at Scarlet, who shrugged in reply, laughing a little. "Guess we've got to pay repairs, then." Victoria smiled, and then Scarlet jumped onto the bed, causing a few feathers from the pillows to billow up, and then the demon asked, "Shall we?"

When she and Scarlet kissed, she felt the familiar feeling of Scarlet shooting into her body, and then she watched as Scarlets true form vanished.

_That's enough for one day_, Scarlet said. _We've got to clean this room up a bit, and then leave for the job. _

"Later, then?"

_Mmh...later._


End file.
